Maleficent Shorts
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: A collection of short little snippets based on 100 different prompts. Various pairings, universes, and possibilities. 3-5 sentences each. Ratings may vary, rated M to be safe. Predominately Diavicent. Will feature all characters at one point or another...probably...okay, maybe.
1. 1-10

A/N: Okay, so I have 100 prompts that to write off of for this. Every short will be about 3-5 sentences…but they pretty much all have the potential to become something longer. If you like something LET ME KNOW! You're likely to get more of it. If you have a prompt you'd like to see ALSO LET ME KNOW! I am not opposed to making this longer than originally intended. As you can tell, each post will be pretty short, but hopefully they will also be pretty fun. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

1. Aurora's Coronation

Maleficent thought Aurora looked absolutely beautiful, despite her clear discomfort in her heavy, stifling robes. She would have to get used to it, though, as she went about her time ruling the kingdom. As Aurora knelt and the crown was placed atop her head, Maleficent couldn't help but think that she would make a much better ruler than her father had.

2. Maleficent resting on Diaval's chest

The ground underneath her was moving, which should have alarmed her more than her foggy thoughts would allow. She cracked her eyes open to squint at the legs splayed out haphazardly before her and dredged up a vague memory of falling asleep under a tree with her servant. An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, and Maleficent decided she could probably stand to sleep a few more minutes.

3. Diaval fixing up the Moors

Face smeared with dirt and a brilliant grin on his face, Diaval stared up at his Mistress. The ground he was kneeling on was a mess of overturned Earth and poorly dug holes, but he took no note of the horror on the Faerie's face as he exclaimed, "I wanted to help you with the gardening!" And when she saw all the effort he'd put in, and no doubt praised him for it, he was finally going to tell her that he loved her.

4. Diaval bumping into Stephan

It hadn't been on purpose, really, Diaval was just upset over a recent fight with Maleficent and walked to the nearest town to cool off. He was uncomfortable around humans, but it was a change of scenery and he didn't look out of place in his current form of a man. When he saw the King riding through as smug and pompous as ever, though, Diaval just couldn't resist throwing that tomato at his head…

5. Protective Diaval

He'd never felt that rush of heat before, the curling of fury in his belly, the want-no, _need_ to do physical harm to another human being. When he pulled up to the park entrance in the wee hours of the morning, though, and saw Maleficent, his _best friend_, staggering towards him with ripped cloths clutched tightly to her frame with trembling arms, he'd felt it. And he knew, in that moment, he would do whatever it took to make sure the person responsible didn't live to see the setting sun.

6. Taste

She tasted of the blackberries they'd been eating just minutes before, bright and sweet and just a little bit tart. Diaval's tongue dipped between her lips again, savoring every moment and attempting to draw her entire being into him. He had wanted this for so long, dreamt of it, and now that he had it he was never letting go.

7. An inanimate object

The thing about the Moors that made it so special was the magic that ran through the very land itself, not just the creatures that lived there. It made the fauna…not sentient, but it certainly felt things, understood more than many would give credit for. That's why it felt pained when its Guardian lost her path, and relief when a certain raven helped her find it again.

8. In water

He couldn't believe it, absolutely _couldn't_ believe it, but as he looked up through the lake's surface at the watery outline of a laughing woman, he knew it had to be true. Maleficent, his infuriating, stone-face, perpetually serious best friend, had pushed him into a lake. Oh, Diaval was _so_ going to make her pay for that.

9. PoV of Aurora as a young girl

Even as a young girl, Aurora knew there was something going on between her godmother and her 'Pretty Bird,' even if she didn't know what it was. They would exchange these glances like they were having entire conversations without saying a word and sometimes it annoyed the young girl so much she had to throw a tantrum just to get their attention again. So, when she was 16 and walked in on them kissing in Maleficent's kitchen, well, she really just wasn't all that surprised.

10. Witch Hunter Maleficent and Diaval AU

"Get down!" Maleficent shouted as she tackled her partner to avoid the witch's curse as it flew over their heads, "I may not be affected by their magic but you sure as Hell are! You need to be more careful!" Pulling his crossbow from his back and firing a rapid series of shots at the vile creature they were fighting, the raven-haired man growled under his breath in irritation. "'I want you, Diaval; I need you, Diaval; I can't do this without you, Diaval.' Just for once, I'd like a little appreciation!"

A/N: Please let me know what you think! Feedback is always welcomed!


	2. Extentions

A/N: Here is the first set of extended scenes for these! What I will be doing between each set of shorts is taking the ones people requested and making them slightly longer. These are each around 500 words now, but no guaranteed length will be given. I hope you all enjoy!

Protective Diaval-Extended

When Maleficent first called him, Diaval had been dead asleep. It was 5-something in the morning on a Sunday and he wasn't exactly a church goer. He was more asleep than anything else when he answered the phone and his greeting was less than coherent. There was only silence over the line and Diaval almost drifted back to sleep when he heard a sob in a startlingly familiar voice.

He was out of his bed in a millisecond, stumbling a bit when his feet hit the floor. He didn't bother changing out of his sleep pants, much less throwing on a shirt or grabbing shoes. His keys were lying on the little table Maleficent had bought him in the entryway of his apartment and he grabbed them on his way out the door.

"Maleficent? Maleficent! Where are you? I'm coming, okay? I just need you to tell me where you are!"

He wanted to ask if she was okay, but he was afraid of what the answer might be. Maleficent had been his friend since they were kids and he'd never seen or heard her anything less than utterly composed. Hearing her quiet sobs over the phone caused his heart to constrict painfully in his chest. His best friend didn't manage to actually get any words out until he was down the stairs and heading across the parking lot towards his beat-up scrapheap of a car.

"N-Newtown Park…"

He tucked the phone against his shoulder as he climbed into his car. His hands were shaking so bad he had to try twice to fit his key into the ignition. All he could see in his mind was that brilliant, beautiful woman alone and afraid in the dark. His foot was like lead on the accelerator. Newtown Park was only minutes away.

"Just hang on, okay? I'm coming. I'm on my way! Can you stand? Can you move? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

Oh, God, what if she was hurt? What if she'd been attacked and was bleeding out under some tree? What if she passed out before he was able to get to her and he wasn't able to find her?

"N-n-no ambul-lence…p-please."

Diaval knew his best friend well enough to hear more than what she was actually saying. She was hurt, and it was bad, but she didn't want anyone to know. Diaval was safe, any secret she had she could share with him. Emergency personnel? Not so much. Maleficent was also smart, though, and wouldn't put herself in danger if she didn't have to.

His relief that her life wasn't in danger warred with his distress over what actually had happened to her. They're relationship was hard to describe, even to themselves. There was nothing Diaval wouldn't do for her. If anything happened to her…

"I'm nearly there, Maleficent. I'm almost at the entrance. Where are you? I can come to you."

"N-no. I…I'll meet you at the c-car."

He'd never felt that rush of heat before, the curling of fury in his belly, the want-no, _need_ to do physical harm to another human being. When he pulled up to the park entrance in the wee hours of the morning, though, and saw Maleficent, his _best friend_, staggering towards him with ripped clothes clutched tightly to her frame with trembling arms, he'd felt it. And he knew, in that moment, he would do whatever it took to make sure the person responsible didn't live to see the setting sun.

In Water-Extended

He couldn't believe it, absolutely _couldn't_ believe it, but as he looked up through the lake's surface at the watery outline of a laughing woman, he knew it had to be true. Maleficent, his infuriating, stone-faced, perpetually serious best friend, had pushed him into a lake. Oh, Diaval was _so_ going to make her pay for that.

As he pulled himself, gasping for air, from beneath the water's surface, Maleficent only laughed harder. Her face flushed from lack of oxygen as he sullenly trudged back towards the shore and her arms were wrapped tightly around her aching belly. Diaval shot her a glare as she attempted to control herself but it only seemed to set her off all over again. She wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Oh, oh, man…You should have seen your face!"

He sent a splash of water in her direction, but she danced out of the way just in time. She'd always been quicker on her feet than he was. She chuckled again as he huffed and dragged himself back onto land. He was soaked head to toe with mud all over his bottom half. Water rained down on the dirt around him, quickly turning the earth he stood on into his own personal puddle.

"It's not funny!"

She snorted, hiding her grin behind her hand.

"It's not! You pushed me into a lake!"

"You were being stupid! Of _course_ I pushed you into a lake!"

"All I said was that I don't get what you see in that Sam Wiley guy!"

Maleficent rolled her eyes and huffed and, for a moment, Diaval could actually see her as the 16 year old girl she was.

"It's Sam _Riley_, Diaval. Get it right!"

He grinned.

"But it's so much more fun to annoy you."

Her eyes narrowed at him dangerously, all cold and imperial once again. She sniffed derisively and turned away from him, stalking off away from him. He scrambled after her.

"Wait, wait! Maleficent! I'm sorry! Don't be mad!"

He knew she wasn't _really_ mad. (She could never stay mad at him and it would take a lot more than mispronouncing some actor's name to get her there.) Still, the overt apology would only make his plans for revenge than much sweeter. Maleficent was still walking away, but her gate had slowed enough so that Diaval could easily catch up.

He sprinted the last few feet towards her retreating back and threw himself at her. His arms wrapped around her torso, pressing the entire length of his soaking, muddy body against her back. He tucked his nose into her shoulder and all but shoved his hair into her face. Her outcry of utter horror was 100% worth the probably permanent damage it caused his ears.

Witch Hunter Maleficent and Diaval AU-Extended

"Get down!" Maleficent shouted as she tackled her partner to avoid the witch's curse as it flew over their heads, "I may not be affected by their magic but you sure as Hell are! You need to be more careful!"

Pulling his crossbow from his back and firing a rapid series of shots at the vile creature they were fighting, the raven-haired man growled under his breath in irritation.

"'I want you, Diaval; I need you, Diaval; I can't do this without you, Diaval.' Just for once, I'd like a little appreciation!"

Maleficent ignored him as she vaulted over a fallen tree to run after their opponent. Diaval scrambled up from where he'd been on his stomach and took off after her, almost running head first into a shorter, brunette young man as the other dashed out from behind a tree.

"If it makes you feel better, I still think you're pretty cool."

"Dammit, Phillip! Now is not the time!"

Diaval shoved the boy aside just in time to avoid another blast of magic. The puppy-ish kid had been following them around for _weeks_ ever since they had passed through his tiny little town on a hunt. He seemed completely enamored by the lifestyle the hunters wished wasn't necessary. Personally, Diaval just wanted to dump him in a random town and let that be the end of it, but Aurora would throw a fit if they did that so _of course_ Maleficent kept the kid around.

With the boy out of his way, Diaval leapt eagerly into the fray. The witch was preoccupied by Maleficent, hurling verbal curses accompanied by the magical kind her way. She never saw Diaval's tackle coming until it was too late. There'd been a time when the raven-haired male had hesitated to throw a punch at a woman, but he'd long since stopped thinking of witches as women. His fist met her nose with a satisfying crunch. Maleficent took the opportunity to kick the witch's wand out of her hand.

"Tell us where you're keeping the kids you kidnapped and maybe I won't punch you again."

The witch just scowled and spat blood in his face. He hurried to wipe it off while Maleficent pointed her crossbow over his shoulder at the witch still pinned beneath him.

"I think it's probably best you answer the man's question. We don't get paid unless we get those kids back alive, so you could say I'm in a less than forgiving mood."

Oh, yeah. Best. Team. Ever.

A/N: Please review and let me know how you liked it!


	3. 11-20

A/N: Here's the next series of prompts! I'm sorry it took a little while. I've had a lot going on and life is kinda crazy. Enjoy!

11. Corporate Power House AU

She smacked a pile of paperwork down on the table in front of the other businessman. The older gentleman gulped nervously as his eyes darted up to look at her and then back down to the paperwork. Diaval smirked from his place behind her chair, they'd never stood a chance against Moors Inc.

12. Angel/Demon AU

She had fallen, been cast out for the sins of a human, and now she needed his help. Diaval itched the base of his horns thoughtfully. In general, he wasn't one to help an angel, even a fallen one, but oh, was she beautiful.

13. Air

It was the freedom of it, the wind in her hair, in his feathers. It was the open air that made flight worth it, the space and their ability to move through it. But more than any of that, it was being able to do it together.

14. Firefighter AU

The first time Diaval had lit his kitchen on fire, it'd been an accident, really. The fifth time, he'd gotten a burn on his arm. It was minor, barely first degree, but the gorgeous firefighter who treated it still read him the riot act for a full fifteen minutes about how setting a fire didn't count as a date and she'd much rather go out for coffee anyway.

15. Fearless

What Maleficent truly valued about Diaval was that he didn't fear her, he never faltered, not even when her magic had first turned green. When she'd been hit with mud that day in the Moors he had been the only one to laugh. Not even Aurora had been fearless enough to do that.

16. Crime Fighter AU

Maleficent scowled through the one-way glass at the scumbag sitting at her interrogation table. Her partner, Diaval, glanced at her nervously. "C'mon," she said, sweeping out the door, "let's get this bastard's confession so we can put him where he belongs."

17. Murder Victim AU

When the police had come to her house, asking her to come to the morgue to identify a body, Maleficent had been filled with fear. These days there were very few people she'd be called upon to identify, just one really, and she couldn't afford to lose him. So the tears that sprang to her eyes upon seeing Stefan's body of the table weren't from sadness, but from relief.

18. Psych Ward AU

"What a pretty bird…" Diaval almost jumped back when the patient reached out to stroke his cheek and he glanced desperately at the nurse beside him. It was his first day at the psych ward, and he was just a student, he wasn't prepared for this kind of thing! "Don't worry about a thing, sweetie. Maleficent doesn't bite…much."

19. Trees

It was watching her heal the Moors that really got to him. Despite all her anger and pain, the plants were always her top priority. As she stroked the bark of the great oak, her magic flowing through it and healing the damage of caused by the recent storm, Diaval could not help but marvel at her strength.

20. Hurt Diaval

It wasn't supposed to end like this, she thought. He should have left when she'd given him the chance, he shouldn't have followed her. Now, as she cradled his broken body in her arms, Maleficent knew it was too late to turn back the clock.

A/N: I hope you all liked it! As before, let me know if you want to see anything extended! Or even just leave a review! I like those, too.


End file.
